Don't You Dare Stop
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Faberry. Smut!fic.  Quinn is extremely paranoid about Rachel being away so much.  But in Rachel's sensibility, she finally gets Quinn to realize that she's not cheating.  Smut ensues.


FABERRY SMUT FOR BIRANNA! That is all. Clearly smutty nonsense with maybe but I dunno some plot at the beginning. Obviously rated M. And lo and behold, my first fanfiction that ISN'T strictly Dalton. This is actually _glee_ guys. Crazay. Anywhoozel, enjoy the awful writing! ~Schway.

* * *

><p>"Quinn...Quinn please. Don't, please god, don't...don't!" Rachel shouted to anyone as Quinn stood before her, an evil look in her eyes.<p>

"Don't _what_, Rachel?" Her voice jaded, low with a strange lust.

"Dear god, Quinn. Just don't stop."

* * *

><p>-before:<p>

"Jesus Christ, Rachel! You can't do that!" Quinn screamed at her, fumingly mad at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, I didn't do anything!" Rachel quietly replied, seeming even smaller than is usual under Quinn's apparent rage.

"Fucking hell, you didn't. You did! You did! You cheated on me, Rachel!" Rachel opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "Don't you dare lie to me, Berry. I know you did!"

"Quinn. I did not cheat on you. I don't even have _time_ to do that!"

"So you know how long it takes, then, hmm? It's happened before?" Quinn questioned.

"No, I mean, I'm constantly working on the show and juggling life and you and if I even wanted to, I wouldn't be able to." Rachel's calm-mindedness wasn't helping Quinn. It seemed too rehearsed. Like she had prepared for this exact situation.

"Deal with me, huh?" Quinn raised a single eyebrow defiantly.

"I'm trying to find the time just to spend time with you, Quinn." Rachel sighed, exasperated.

"And the other person." she retaliated.

And then Rachel finally lost her cool. "LOOK, Quinn. I have been up to my nostrils in work for the show ok? We have shows every night and I have interviews, parties, and so much other annoying shit that I have to do for it. I still manage to make time for you, though because I love you, Quinn. You should know that by now! We've been living together for a few months now and I wouldn't do that if I didn't love you! And don't even say a word about Sam and his girlfriend living together before they even started dating. Just don't. Because we're not like that. So get it through your skull that I. Love. You. And only you! I am not, have not, nor will I ever cheat on you!" And wish a massive sigh, Rachel flopped onto the living room couch, out of breath from her long speech. She had covered her face in her hands, upon hearing no response from Quinn, she looked at her.

Quinn was standing speechless in the exact same place as she was last. Her eyes glistening with tears, Rachel couldn't tell what they were tears of. Quinn's expression was unreadable. "Quinn…?" Rachel said hesitantly. Almost undetectable to someone who hadn't known her for so long, Quinn shifted herself. And then, in a sudden blur of motion, pounced on Rachel, her lips attacking Rachel's with a strange lust, pushing herself onto Rachel as much as she could. One hand snaked under the brunette's shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra easily, her hands already starting at the buttons on her pants pulling them apart roughly with haste. A very surprised Rachel responded lovingly, making no move to unclothe Quinn, letting her take all of the control. Quinn pulled off Rachel's pants all the way quickly, lingering to look at the panties her girlfriend wore underneath, feeling her own grow damper at the sight.

The blonde attacked Rachel's lips with her own, all push and want and lust. Hands cupping, teasing, rubbing at Rachel's breasts, electing moans from the girl. Quinn moved down to Rachel's jaw, making a beeline to her collarbone, sucking at the soft, creamy skin. Rachel's breath caught, overcome with pleasure, starting to breathe hard. She doubted she would even need Quinn to-

Quinn stopped at a sudden moment, her whole body absent from Rachel's her warm skin leaving hers. She contemplated opening her eyes, seeing what the problem was. But then Quinn was back on her in the next moment, the cloth of her own shirt no longer there, her jeans whisked off, revealing her white soft skin to Rachel. The brunette taking the opportunity to let her hand roam across and around Quinn's marvelously shaped things, finally one hand rested on the top of Quinn's panties, making small circles with a single finger. The other travelled up her inner thigh, slowly reaching her panties, hooking a single finger underneath, a smirk arising as she felt how wet the panties already were.

Quinn roughly swatted away Rachel's arm, much to her disappointment. She led Rachel so the small brunette was beneath her, hurrying herself making a trail of kisses, sucks, and bites down Rachel's torso, reaching her panties in no time, pulling the baby blue fabric down with her teeth until she could pull them off with a quick stroke of her arm, discarded with the other pile of clothing on the floor. Quinn slowly licked down to Rachel, her tongue hitting the wetness already very present, a determined look of lust on her face as she slowly started to eat Rachel out. Quinn made a small touch to Rachel's clit, then another and another. Each pause drawn out before her tongue darted forward. Rachel whimpered from the teasing. Then, Quinn took Rachel's clit in her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue gently, the pleasure of the bundle of nerves leaving Rachel breathless. Quinn spent a minute more there, teasing Rachel, hearing every moan and gasp for air making her more and more wet. Assured that her panties were more than soaked through, she pulled off her own panties with one hand quickly before she moved down further. Gently Quinn licked at Rachel's folds, making tiny pushed through them little by little, teasing and taunting the smaller girl beneath her.

"Quinn….Oh god, Quinn." Rachel breathed with a little effort and Quinn made a push deeper, entering Rachel slowly, Quinn's hands holding Rachel's legs in place, spread far and wide for easier access.

Quinn pushed deeper yet, being a bit more brutal than gentle this time, hardly unable to control her incredibly desire. Hearing Rachel nearly yell her name was driving her nearly over the edge.

"Quinn...Quinn please. Don't, please god, don't...don't!" Rachel shouted to anyone as Quinn stood before her, a curious look in her eyes.

"Don't _what_, Rachel?" Her voice jaded, low with a strange lust.

"Dear god, Quinn. Just don't stop."

Quinn pushed farther in, one hand moved to her abandoned clit, making slow circles. Rachel gasped, alerting Quinn that she'd succeeded, Rachel's juiced spilling out from her, Quinn licking it up before it hit the couch, a small smirk of victory on her face at the sight of her girlfriend, pleasured and windblown by her own handiwork. But Quinn herself had not had her own release, the pent up feeling inside of her growing stronger and stronger yet. She needed something. Quinn reached back with her own hand, slowly pushing into herself as she finished licking Rachel clean. She inserted another finger, making a slow scissor, head resting above Rachel, bent down as she tried to gain her release.

Only then did Rachel look at her girlfriend, panting and yet to come. Without a word she pushed Quinn backward, the blonde's back landing against the couch armrest. Rachel kissed her girlfriend sweetly on the lips before inserting two fingers slowly into Quinn's core, knowing that it would hurt initially. Rachel pumped a few times, getting the blonde used to the feel of it before pulling out completely, and putting in a third finger, Quinn's walls already very tight around her fingers. Rachel started a slow pace, irregular, Quinn nodding to her in reassurance that she was okay, it didn't hurt anymore.

Then Rachel started at a good speed, twisting her fingers around and trying to pleasure her girlfriend as much as possible. Her thumb gently rubbed at her clit. Quinn moaned, feeling that it was going to come soon, breathing heavily as Rachel finger fucked her. Rachel increased speed, keeping a straight rhythm, and starting to hit her G-spot every time, driving Quinn absolutely mad. Her sexy girlfriend was fucking her within an inch of her life, faintly hearing herself call out Rachel's name as a tidal wave of pleasure came over her, coming on to Rachel's fingers. Quinn's head was thrown back in ecstasy, Rachel riding it out, pumping still until Quinn finished. She pulled her soaked fingers out, licking them clean while Quinn recovered.

The small brunette made room as Quinn situated herself to lay on the couch, Rachel crawling up beside her, the smaller girl held by the other, both calming down from bated breath and taking in all the crazy that had just happened. Fighting one second and then fucking each other senseless in the next.

Rachel lay in Quinn's arms contentedly, feeling slightly sleepy, feeling herself drifting off. Quinn was whispering quietly to herself, saying nonsense to her ears.

"M'tired." Rachel managed to mutter, feeling herself falling quickly.

"Shh, sleep." Quinn replied quietly, laying her head next to Rachel's burying her nose in her beautiful brown hair.

Rachel was a moment away from deep sleep, and only heard one last thing before she fell under, a smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Rachel."


End file.
